


Acabado

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Makeup, Moving In Together, Regret
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “É verdade, poderias tomar as tuas roupas.” começou, a murmurar. “Poderias toma-las todas. E traga-las aqui.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Acabado

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Acabado**

Hikaru estava deitado na cama.

Yuto, ao seu lado, ainda dormia, e o maior começou devagar a acariciar o seu braço, suavemente, assim de não acordá-lo.

Estavam juntos havia meses, e ele sentia-se em dívida com o menor, por todo o que no primeiro período da relação tinha tido de suportar.

Yuto tinha-se sacrificado pele, tinha ficado de lado, à espera que Hikaru resolvesse os seus problemas, que decidisse de querer estar com ele, que o escolhesse.

Yaotome sempre tinha pedido desculpa, após, pelo que tinha tido de sofrer, e tinha-o agradecido mil vezes por tê-lo esperado tudo esse tempo, mas tinha sempre a impressão de não fazer bastante pele.

Ainda lia uma espécie de inquietação no olhar do menor quando Hikaru falava de Yabu, e sabia que nunca estava completamente seguro, que não podia sê-lo, porque ele nunca lhe tinha dado razão de sê-lo.

Agitou-se durante o dormir, foi ao encontro da sua mão e sorriu, inconscientemente, antes de abrir os olhos.

“Bom dia.” murmurou, a mover-se um pouco para ele, e assim a dar-lhe maneira de acariciá-lo melhor.

“Bom dia.” respondeu Hikaru, a passar um braço ao redor da sua cintura e a apertá-lo, a beijar-lhe o pescoço, a respirar o seu cheiro.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, depois foi o maior quem falou.

“Vais ficar hoje também?” perguntou, cheio de expectativa.

Nakajima suspirou, sentou-se e olhou ao seu redor, com ar perdido.

“Não tenho mais nada vagamente limpo para vestir, Hikka. Tenho de ir para casa e tomar umas roupas limpas. E lavar essas. E talvez fazer um pouco de limpeza.” acrescentou, a torcer a cara.

Hikaru acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. Depois aproximou-se dele e apoiou o queixo no seu ombro.

“É verdade, poderias tomar as tuas roupas.” começou, a murmurar. “Poderias toma-las todas. E traga-las aqui.”

O menor endureceu sob o seu toque, e demorou alguns segundos antes de virar-se.

“O que queres dizer?” perguntou, baixo, quase como se não quisesse acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

“Quero... quero saber se quiseres morar aqui, Yu.”

O menor esbugalhou os olhos, a sorrir automaticamente.

“Então é uma coisa seria.” comentou, a ajoelhar-se no colchão na frente de Hikaru, a tomar-lhe distraidamente uma mão entre das suas, com o olhar típico de quem tenta conter a euforia.

Hikaru riu e acenou com a cabeça.

“Sim, é uma coisa seria.” tranquilizou-o, e depois suspirou. “Lamento o que aconteceu até agora, Yuto. Lamento se nunca te deixei compreender o que sentia, e se te magoei enquanto tentava... bom, arrumar a minha vida. Mas o que aconteceu é passado, e eu não posso fazer nada para fazer-me perdoar, só posso tentar ser melhor para ti agora, porque és tu que eu quero, e ninguém mais.” recuperou o fôlego, a corar. “Desejo-te, Yuto. Desejo-te como namorado, desejo-te como amante, desejo-te como parceiro e...” esforçou-se de voltar a olhá-lo. “E desejo-te ao meu lado como pessoa que amo.” terminou, resoluto.

Yuto não lhe disse mais nada.

Abraçou-o, beijou suavemente o seu pescoço e acenou com a cabeça, a deixar que isso fosse suficiente como resposta.

Hikaru teve-o no seus braços, a sentir-se de repente feliz.

Sabia que não ia ser simples, e que ia ter de empenhar-se para que o menor pudesse esquecer esses meses, para que pudesse perdoá-lo, e amá-lo sem que houvessem sombras acima deles.

Hikaru ia consegui-lo.

Pela primeira vez, ia fazê-lo e fazer-se feliz.


End file.
